duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran Wiki:Policy
This page contains the policies and guidelines by which users of the Duran Duran Wiki are expected to abide. The wiki generally follows the Community Guidelines, which include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice.' *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our admins will be happy to help you.) *'Don't feed the trolls.' *'Don't bite the newcomers.' *'No personal attacks.' No accusations, insults or threats. When you disagree, always comment on the edits, not the user. *'Have fun!' In addition to these, the Duran Duran Wiki has some specific guidelines which are set out below. Style The general rule regarding page style and layout is to go with whatever works and looks good. However, some style conventions have been used effectively on the wiki and are a good place to start: * Use italics for album titles * Use "quotes" for song titles * When an album and a song have the same title, the album goes at Title, while the song goes at Title (song) Using copied material Because of the specific licenses held by Wikipedia and Wikia, it is acceptable to use information from Wikipedia or other Wikia wikis on the Duran Duran Wiki. However, any material that is taken from these websites must be accompanied by a link to the source page. In particular, if any pages are completely copied from Wikipedia, these pages must be tagged at the bottom with the template, as seen below: Such tags may only be removed once the page in question has been edited sufficiently that the majority of its text was created by Duran Duran Wiki users. It is not acceptable to plagiarize content from other websites or wikis. Fan-made information *Fan-made information is tolerated, but must be confined to pages in userspace. Other pages will be deleted. When making an article for your fanfiction, you should place it within your own user page, or in a subpage of your user page. You can create a subpage by creating a page as normal at User:Username/Page Name. *Please only create fan pages in your own userspace (to signify your ownership of the page), a forum (to signify that it is open for editing by the community) or a blog. Do not create fan pages in somebody else's userspace. Any fan pages found in the userspace of a non-existent user will be immediately deleted. *You may post fan art that you have created, but it must not appear in any mainspace article. *You may not link to your fan articles from mainspace pages, including redirects. Rumors and references The Duran Duran Wiki is primarily for official information related to Duran Duran. Speculation and rumours are discouraged, and may be reverted. This may include unconfirmed details about upcoming albums and tours, which should not be added unless there is reliable evidence to support the claim. If somebody has removed information you have added because they believe it is a rumour or otherwise incorrect, try to add a reference to back it up - copy and paste the URL of the website where you read the information, for example. This allows other users to check the facts the same way you did. If the information is still removed, it may be because the source of the information is not reliable, in which case you should try to find another source. Images and artwork *Official Duran Duran artwork, as well as screenshots taken from official Duran Duran material (such as music videos and concert DVDs) may be used on this wiki under the fair use doctrine of most copyright laws. As such, this permits the use of said artwork and screenshots on mainspace pages for encyclopaedic purposes. *Non-official images do not fall under the fair use doctrine on the Duran Duran Wiki, so they must be accompanied by permission from the original artist before being uploaded, else they may be deleted. If you are the artist yourself, you must state this clearly on the image page. *Users are not allowed to edit any artwork done by another person. Once again, official artwork is allowed. *If a user does not know if he/she can edit or use someone else's artwork then permission needs to be asked. If you are not able to ask then you can seek an active admin. *Users cannot falsely claim ownership of artwork. Reverting edits As a rule of thumb, you should ideally only revert once. Edit-warring occurs when several users revert or undo edits by each other multiple times. Edit-warring is not productive, and can lead to unnecessary conflict. It is imperative that you abstain from reverting the other user's edits if you have already reverted the edit once. If the other parties involved continue to revert your edits, you should be proactive and take the conflict to a talk page in order to resolve the disagreement there. If users cannot agree in this way, they can bring in other users, particularly administrators, to arbitrate and/or add their own opinions. Because edit-warring is disruptive to the wiki, administrators may temporarily block the users and/or lock the pages involved. Privacy *Although fansites and fan organizations are an important part of Duran Duran history, please do not create articles about individual fans, and refer to people by their internet pseudonyms unless they have personally chosen to reveal their real names. *Please be respectful of the privacy of the band members' families, and do not post personal information. *